Within the Akatsuki
by Julian Ketrarch Spire
Summary: A snapshot of life within the legendary criminal organization of Akatsuki. Primarily a LeaderUnnamed fic [a.k.a. 4th HokageYondaime & Boushi] I never had a gift for summaries... read and review gently my first Naruto fanfic. Rated to be safe. JKS.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is my first time attempting to write Naruto. If I screw anything up, let me know, alright. Firstly, this is a romance fic. It won't seem it at first, but trust me. The main pairing is:

Yondaime/Boushi

Firstly, I do believe the leader is Yondaime. Even if he isn't there isn't a character slot for "Misc. Akatsuki Leader" on so I'm using Yondaime to fill the slot. Secondly, Boushi is Japanese for "Unnamed" I believe (Correct me if I'm wrong) and it sounded feminine enough for the cause. Since no-one knows her personality, I feel rather safe writing her. Also, the Leader as well, has a bit of a mysterious personality, does he not?

Anyway, like I said, this is my first Naruto Fanfic, so go easy on me with the reviews, alright? Thanks.

JKS

All characters (excluding the name Boushi) © Masashi Kishimoto (NOT ME!!)

JKS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Musings of a Great Mind

Deep within the Akatsuki headquarters was a certain room nobody was allowed to enter. The door itself seemed to exude an evil presence – almost telling everybody who walked past that they were in for a lifetime of suffering if they _dared_ see what was beyond. Even Tobi, in all his curiosity, was wise enough not to even let his fingers brush the doorknob.

Behind that door was a room with no furniture except for a single desk. It wasn't a fancy desk – it was just a desk. Plain but pretty oak wood made up the construction material, with simple carvings of leaves set into the three drawers on the front. Atop this desk were several papers, each one neatly arranged for easy access. A framed photograph sat quietly in one corner, and a single white cloth had been draped over it.

Currently sitting at this desk was the secretive Akatsuki Leader. His black cloak was unbuttoned, revealing his mesh shirt as he leaned casually on the desk. His orange eyes were sweeping across one of the many papers in front of him. Although he was reading the words, they were barely registering in his brain.

A special jutsu he had designed in this very room shrouded him from head to toe, making his skin the color of coal and obscuring his features with a permanent cloud of smoke and shadows. The only things that shone through were his vivid tangerine eyes – the eyes he knew were especially effective at scaring the daylights out of Deidara.

He smiled slightly, but the action was lost beneath his cloak of darkness. He pushed himself up from the desk, popping his neck muscles with a quick turn of his head. He gazed at the ceiling, his eyes half closed as he wandered in thought.

Oh how he longed to be free of Akatsuki. Even those idiots from ANBU had mistaken their true cause. He smirked. The Akatsuki weren't trying to destroy the world – they were trying to save it. Of course, add even one human sacrifice to the mix and the whole part about it being for the benefit of mankind hit the plumbing with alarming speed.

_Yeah… thanks Hidan…_

Of course, it didn't help their reputation when you considered who all was a part of Akatsuki. Firstly, of course, was himself. Nobody knew much about him other than that he possessed far more chakra and knew far more jutsu than anyone else – meaning he could kill someone in nine-hundred and seventy-two ways. Of those, forty were painless.

Another prime example was Uchiha Itachi: the S-Ranked Criminal responsible for massacring his entire clan. If only people knew the reason behind it, they would think differently. Itachi killed his clan because he and his younger brother Sasuke were both prodigies. Prodigies, as the Leader knew, were put under extreme pressure to live up to expectations. Itachi had not wanted that for his little brother, and the prime choice of action was to remove that which applied pressure.

Hidan… he was just himself; a devout believer in Jashin and one who killed to appease his god. Of course, that never sat well with anyone which rather quickly evolved into his leaving his point of origin to travel as a freelance Jashin monk. This too passed when he had been offered a roof over his head and food in his belly in exchange for protecting the old Akatsuki headquarters from assault. He had readily agreed – his immortality was a gift too good to be wasted.

Tobi… the self-proclaimed 'good boy', was a basket case. His true identity, obscured behind the mask, was the mangled face of Uchiha Obito – supposed to have been crushed beneath a pile of boulders while on a mission with his teammates, Kakashi and Rin. Sasori, the master of puppets, had integrated a half-puppet body onto what remained, but it would never be the same. Besides, Obito had only one Sharingan eye – and it barely worked. Oh but when it worked… watch out world…

Sasori was another example. He collected puppets made from people he had killed. As macabre as that was, he was promptly evicted from Sunagakure and eventually found by Akatsuki. His puppeteering skills were second to none, and he controlled his puppets with an otherworldly, fluid grace. They seemed to dance at the end of his chakra strings before elegantly slicing the opposition into bloody fibers.

Deidara, the art enthusiast, was definitely strange. He had started a habit when he was nine of saying "hn" after every sentence to annoy his older brother. During a war in Iwagakure, however, his brother was killed. Deidara continued saying "hn" because it reminded him of his brother. Eventually the habit became ingrained into his system. Coming from Iwagakure, he had the ability to control clay. He was best known for his explosions – which rivaled Sasori's puppet skills in terms of sheer beauty.

The Leader began to pace around his 'office', attempting to alleviate the tenseness in his legs.

Boushi was his right hand woman – and everyone else knew it. She was the one who took care of everything, and the Leader had a feeling that she saw the Akatsuki almost like her children. She did everything he couldn't – namely taking care of meals and doing their laundry. He massaged his forehead as he continued pacing. After all the training he'd given the S-Ranked criminals on clean assassinations, they still came back, time after time, soaked in blood.

_And don't even get me started on Hidan and his rituals…_

He almost laughed. Everyone else portrayed the Akatsuki as invincible evildoers, sweeping across the land like a plague worthy of both contempt and fear. However, once anyone existed inside it, they behaved more like children.

The Leader turned his thoughts back to his underlings. Kakuzu was interesting. Apart from the long-standing joke that he was the master of tentacle pornography due to his ability, Kakuzu was quite useful for generating revenue for the organization. On average, due to his persuasion and methods the Leader didn't quite understand, cash-flow had increased almost 450 percent since his induction into Akatsuki. It was almost worth overlooking the fact that he and Hidan, much like Sasori and Deidara, wanted to kill each other on almost a daily basis.

Hoshigaki Kisame – the famed shark-man of the Akatsuki, was another interesting character. Paired with Itachi to help supplement his failing eyesight, the giant sword-wielder was the ideal addition to Akatsuki. He'd been found by Boushi as she was taking her morning walk about eight years ago. He'd been beaten into submission by some Iwagakure ninjas, and it looked like he was almost dead. After healing him up, the shark-man was more than happy to lend his legendary sword, Samehada, to the cause.

The Leader's face wrinkled in disgust as he thought of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. He blew air through his nose in distaste. He always got the feeling that the snake was either swinging towards other men or the very young. After an ill-timed comment to Uchiha Sasuke, the Leader believed it was the latter.

_Stupid pedophilic gay snake…_

Zetsu was the Leader's eyes and ears in the world. Seeing as the plant-man was capable of fusing his body to trees or the ground and traveling long distances this way, he was ideal for espionage and reconnaissance. Much of the information that poured into Akatsuki's database came directly from Zetsu – or at least whichever half was in a talking mood. Plus, the jutsu he knew – mostly plant manipulation jutsu – were quite useful in defense. Who would honestly suspect a cave covered in primroses to be the base of the Akatsuki?

He opened the door to his office and stepped out. The candles that rested in their sconces shone dimly as he stalked down the corridor. Boushi passed him and her pale face cracked into a sweet smile as she waved at him. He nodded in return and continued walking.

_You know, I think I'm gonna grab a cup of sake and take a nap… I think I thought too much…_

Amused by that thought, the Leader changed his course to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Deidara's Wrath

Apparently, someone else had beaten the Leader to all the sake. Grumbling unhappily, he settled for a glass of water instead. Somewhere off in the distance, more than likely on one of the lower floors, he heard a loud yell, punctuated by an explosion.

Sighing, he pushed himself away from his spot, leaning on the counter, and began to walk towards the source of the sound. Eventually, he came to a door with smoke leaking from beneath it. "Deidara!"

The door cracked open, "Whatta ya want, hn?" came the flippant remark. Once the blonde realized who it was, he threw the door open and backed up in silent apology.

The Leader surveyed the damage. Tobi was hurled against one of the walls, his mask planted firmly against the floor. Smoke rose off of his body in gray wisps, and the ground a few feet away was charred.

"What the hell were you thinking?" snapped the Leader, "Do you know how hard it is to find good soldiers nowadays? Hmm?"

Deidara seemed to shrink in size as his Leader walked over to Tobi's body. He knelt down, pushing slightly against the boy's shoulder. "Are you still alive?"

Tobi seemed to stir for a moment before promptly replying with the usual "Tobi is a good boy!"

"Go see Boushi – she'll help fix you up," he muttered as he stood up, facing Deidara. "You, my bomb-happy friend, are on mission probation for a week. I told you what would happen if you blew him up… again…"

Deidara stomped his foot angrily, looking for all the world like he was going to have a temper tantrum. "You can't ground me like I'm a little kid, hn!"

The glare the Leader sent him could have stopped a clock. "Deidara, I am the Leader. I can do it if I see fit. Now start cleaning up this mess."

The door slammed shut behind him, and Tobi quickly left the room a moment after before he could incur any more of his senpai's wrath. He quickly scurried down the hallway to Boushi's so-called medical ward. It was a spare room set up for treating the Akatsuki members who found themselves injured. Tobi spared himself a smile behind his mask. Boushi was a good medic.

Leader was already inside when Tobi arrived. He hopped up on one of the tables and began swinging his legs happily as he waited for Boushi to arrive. Leader had fetched himself a cup of water from the nearby sink and was drinking it to help calm down. Images of blowing Deidara away with one of his many explosive jutsu were filling his mind.

"Leader-sama…" started Tobi slowly. The dark figure in question peered over the top of his plastic cup at Tobi, waiting for him to continue. "…er… how much do you like Boushi?"

_Wow… that was unexpected…_ "I'm not sure."

Tobi accepted this answer as the blue-haired woman entered the room. He waved at her cheerfully as her pale green eyes scanned his body. "What did you do to Deidara this time?" she asked after a moment, readying her chakra to heal the many burns on Tobi's human side.

"I tried to give him a hug – he was still down about Sasori being transferred after his faked death – but he didn't want it…"

Boushi restrained the urge to laugh. That was typical Tobi; always trying to cheer up his beloved Deidara-senpai. Kisame had observed this and wondered if Tobi was actually in love with Deidara, thinking he was a woman. Boushi smiled inwardly. When Deidara had first come to the Akatsuki, she had thought he was female as well. Of course, during the fitting for his robe, it was revealed that he was, indeed, male.

"There you go," she said after a moment of pressing her long, delicate fingers to his several wounds. Tobi smiled at her. "Thank you Boushi-chan!" he said with a smile, hopping off the table. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Go on – you're out of here… and don't tick off Deidara anymore, alright?"

"Tobi is a good boy!" he exclaimed, fleeing from the room at breakneck speed. Leader smiled as he crushed his plastic cup in one hand, tossing it into an awaiting garbage can.

"Thank you, Boushi;" he said quietly, "I've taken care of Deidara…"

She smiled at him. "You're welcome, Leader-sama. Also, some paperwork has been put on your desk for you."

"Well shit…" muttered the enigmatic figure as he hung his head in preparation for completing the dangerous ritual known as paperwork. "Fine… I'll do it…"

He swept along the corridors until he reached the familiar 'Forbidden Door'. He opened it and stepped inside, the light from the single candle on his desk illuminating the bare walls of the room.

_I'm going to need to redecorate this place sometime… it's more like a prison cell than an office…_

He seated himself at the desk, drawing the small stack of papers toward him. The first sheet was a list of available missions for the Akatsuki members. The rest was all mission details. He glanced at the list before sighing. There wasn't a single good mission. There were two assassinations, one security guard, and a babysitting mission. _Babysitting! _The Akatsuki were NOT babysitters. He sighed and let his forehead come into contact with the desktop.

He quickly scrawled a note on a spare sheet of paper. Itachi and Zetsu were to take the two assassination missions, Hidan and Kakuzu, were to help with the security guard mission, and Tobi would babysit for some woman in Konohagakure.

In the meantime, however, he had a special mission for Sasori. Sasori was going to help him decorate this office – as menial as that sounded. One of Zetsu's contacts had told him about an artist by the name of Sai living in Konohagakure, and replacing the traitorous Uchiha Sasuke on Team 7.

Sasori was going to show photographs of all the Akatsuki members to Sai and request a painting of each one. Of course, this would be done in disguise. If Sasori walked into Konohagakure wearing his Akatsuki robe, every ninja within ten miles would jump him – not to mention Sai would be less than cooperative.

He quickly jotted down individual notes for the members going out on missions before leaving his desk to distribute them. Perhaps, while he was mission-suspended, Deidara could serve as a mail carrier around the headquarters. Zetsu would be better, but he was usually busy doing espionage.

The leader smiled. It was useful to have someone who could tap into the consciousness of a flower. Single flowers held almost no consciousness, but a whole field of them, or perhaps a flower shop, held enough to tap into. Zetsu could therefore sneak into a flower shop and tap into the collective intelligence contained in the flowers. In this way, anything that was said or done in the flower shop was passed on to the Akatsuki spy. Leader gave a sly grin. Only one person knew this was happening, and she wouldn't ever tell anyone.

Every village had a flower shop, and that was obvious. However, in Konohagakure, there was the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The sales clerk there, who went by the name of Ino and who was the daughter of the owners, had become smitten with Zetsu despite his Akatsuki ties. Therefore, he could wander around the shop as he pleased. However, he always purchased something 'for his room' to alleviate suspicions. Leader was impressed with Zetsu's foresight and intelligence.

After the notes were dropped off, Leader decided to retire to his chamber for a quick power nap.

_After all… what use am I if I'm falling asleep on my feet?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Day Trip

Leader awoke sometime the next morning, feeling remarkably refreshed. Itachi, Zetsu and Tobi were back from their respective missions, but Hidan and Kakuzu were going to be gone for another day at least. Sasori was also back, stating that the paintings would be finished at the earliest by the end of the week – at most by the end of the month.

The Leader sighed, massaging his temples. The hallways of the Akatsuki headquarters seemed so confining today. They felt like they were closing in on him, crushing them in their concrete embrace. A mild wave of claustrophobia swept over him, causing him to shake his head in distaste.

"I'm going out…" he muttered to Boushi as he passed her on his way to the cave mouth. "I… think I'll go get some stuff from the market…"

He quickly placed a disguise jutsu on himself, rendering him inconspicuous. He quickly glanced in the hall mirror as he left, making sure he was not going to be caught. His sandy blonde hair was unkempt, sticking in all directions, and his brown eyes twinkled with friendliness. A scar traced its way down his cheek, disappearing into his collar. He was dressed simply – a white kimono with a blue obi. He smiled at himself in the mirror. _Perfect…_

He left, walking in the general direction of Konohagakure. He arrived at the gates by noon, having encountered nothing save for a few birds and a deer between the cave and the village.

"Halt!" yelled someone on the gate. He looked up, smiling at the guard standing on the wall. "Hello!" he called back, putting his training for espionage to the test. "Can I come in and browse your market? Please?"

The guard shook his head, "What reason? Are you a missing nin?"

The Leader placed his hand across his chest in shock, "Me? A missing nin? I am not! Whatever gave you that idea? I'm a merchant from Iwagakure!" he lied smoothly, tossing an Iwagakure headband up to the guard.

"Oh, my apologies," said the guard handing the headband back to him. "I'll need a name, though, for security purposes."

"Sakuto Uzaru," he said, using the old codename he'd devised long ago but never had the chance to use. The guard quickly jotted it into a logbook before opening the gates and waving him through, telling him to have a nice day.

_Fools… if I were planning to attack Konohagakure it wouldn't be that difficult…_

Everyone seemed to be busy, noticed 'Uzaru' as he walked through the streets. It was almost like some celebration was going to be held. He stopped a green-clad boy with a salad-bowl haircut. "What's going on?"

The boy looked up, his eyes burning with inner passion. "My teammates are getting married, yosh!" he exclaimed happily! 'Uzaru' smiled down at him, nodding in understanding. "Who are they? I'm a newcomer here and just noticed things were slightly hectic."

"Hyuuga Neji and the Weapon's Mistress, Tenten!" exclaimed the boy, punching the air in excitement. "I can hardly wait! I get to be the best man! Oh… they are in the springtime of youth truly…"

The boy continued to ramble, and 'Uzaru' quickly lost interest in the conversation. "Have a nice day, can you point me to the market?" he said after the boy paused his speech about springtime and youth to catch his breath.

"It is that way," he said, gesturing toward a side street, "Go through there and you'll come out in the market!"

'Uzaru' nodded and walked off quickly before the odd citizen could continue his ramblings. He pushed through and, sure enough, ended up in a bustling market area.

_So the Hyuuga prodigy is finally getting married?_

He quickly purchased several bottles of sake, along with a few other things Boushi needed around the hideout. He left after about an hour, his wallet considerably lighter.

_Four-hundred yen for a roll of medicinal tape… that's highway robbery… heh, I'm one to talk…_

He left with his purchases, waving to the guard as he left and throwing him a cheerful smile. As he left, he was almost bowled over by a blond-haired boy who was charging full-tilt into Konohagakure.

A flash of recognition shot through him. Blond hair… whisker-like markings on the cheeks… cerulean blue eyes…

He looked at the retreating form of the boy as he ran into Konohagakure with reckless abandon.

"…son…?"

He quickly pushed the thought from his mind and began walking back toward the hideout. For some reason, his step seemed lighter than when he had come. The sunshine was bright, and as soon as he was out of sight of Konohagakure, he dispelled the disguise jutsu. It was beginning to drain him anyway, and replaced it with his Shadow-Cloaking Jutsu.

He walked into the hideout, depositing his purchases in the kitchen. Boushi looked at what he had purchased with a smile, sifting through the items on the counter.

"Next time," said the Leader calmly, "Try to pick things that aren't so expensive…" he handed her the handwritten receipt, trying to stifle a smile at her reaction.

She muttered something about "Konoha bastards" and began to put the purchases away. In the meantime, Leader decided to ask Zetsu something.

He strode down the hallways and knocked on the door labeled "Zetsu". There was a grunt from within, which he took to be an affirmative, and walked inside.

"Zetsu?" he asked as he poked his head in, "Just one question."

Zetsu was sitting amongst his various plants, watering a particularly vicious-looking Venus flytrap. He looked up, nodding at his Leader. "What is it, sir?"

"I just want to make sure that your… ah… 'relationship' with the flower shop girl isn't going to jeopardize any missions that involve you and Konohagakure in the same breath."

Both halves of Zetsu answered in the same manner. "Our relationship will not interfere with any Akatsuki related missions, Leader-sama!"

Satisfied, Leader closed the door and went back into his office. Much to his surprise, there was a small package on his desk. He cautiously picked it up and shook it. When it didn't explode, he carefully removed the wrapping paper and leaned back while lifting the lid from the box. Again, there was no Leader-killing explosion. He peered into the box, and was quite delighted with what he saw.

Sitting inside the box was a pendant. It was a ruby carved in the shape of the Akatsuki Red Cloud, set into an onyx disk and trimmed with sterling silver. Whoever had made this really knew what they were doing. A note rested in the box, and Leader felt his cheeks heat up as he read it.

…_for my Leader-kun…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Leader-kun?

Leader stared at the pendant in his hand and at the note still in the bottom of the box. His eyes displayed one of his rarer emotions: disbelief. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, trying to think of who would do this.

_Leader-kun? What the f!k?_

He promptly stood up, ignoring the popping of his back. He strode out of his office, the pendant clutched tightly in his hand. After a moment of walking, he slipped it around his neck, feeling the cool metal bounce against his chest as he walked felt oddly comforting.

"Boushi!" he called as she exited Deidara's room. She turned and looked at him for a moment before seeing the pendant.

"Ooh what a lovely pendant!" she exclaimed, reaching forward and lifting it to her face, "Where did you get this?"

Leader fumed silently while his right-hand woman cooed over a piece of jewelry. "I was hoping you could tell me that, Boushi. It was sent with a note labeled 'For my Leader-Kun'…"

She stared incredulously at him for a moment before they both heard a sound from Deidara's room. Leader pushed open the door to find the Iwa-nin laughing on the floor, clutching his stomach as peals of laughter spilled from all three of his mouths.

"What is so funny?" snapped Leader, feeling color rise into his cheeks. Thankfully, it was hidden by the jutsu he always kept active.

"L-leader's got a…" gasped Deidara around laughs, "…a girlfriend, hn! Ahahaha!"

Leader felt a vein pop in his forehead and his eye desperately wanted to twitch.

"F!K OFF DEIDARA!" he yelled, slamming the door on the blonde. Boushi snickered lightly behind her hand, causing Leader to glare at her. "…not you too…"

"Don't mind me," she said with a smile, "I think it's cute."

Leader immediately walked away, muttering something about not being 'cute'. He stormed down the hallway, his eye having given in and twitching madly. _Ooh when I find out who sent me this piece of…_

"Leader-sama! Did Boushi give you that? Does this mean you're engaged?"

With a strangled shout, Leader rounded on Tobi, who had come out of the bathroom and was undoubtedly grinning like an idiot behind that mask of his.

"NO! GO AWAY!" he shouted, glaring at Tobi through the shadows that surrounded him. He whirled around, stomping away angrily and entering his chamber, slamming the door behind him. Tobi stared blankly after him and then looked backwards down the hallway. Boushi was standing by Deidara's door, snickering into her hand. Deidara was on the floor outside his door at her feet, clutching his sides again as he laughed.

"Deidara-senpai?" asked Tobi, poking him carefully. Deidara just continued to laugh helplessly on the floor. Tobi looked at Boushi. "Did you give him the shiny thing, Boushi-chan?"

She nodded, "But don't tell him that, alright Tobi? Can you keep a secret? Good boys keep secrets." Oh yes, Boushi knew exactly how to pull Tobi's strings. In that regard, she was on par with Sasori in the puppeteering category.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he cried, striking his chest with his fist. Unfortunately, he hit himself too hard and doubled over coughing. This, however, only served to make Deidara laugh harder.

Tobi's swirl-mask stared at Deidara and then at Boushi. "Will he be alright?"

She nodded, looking down at the cackling Iwa-nin. "I'm sure he'll be fine. After all – I hear someone has a small crush on him as well."

_That_ shut Deidara up faster than anyone could have hoped. He sat bolt upright, looking incredulously at her. "What? Who, hn?"

"I'm not telling…" taunted Boushi, smiling sweetly. Deidara's visible eye frowned at her.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're the Leader's favorite, I'd blow you up right now!" he bit, clenching his fists at his sides.

"And get mission suspended for another week, Deidara-senpai?" asked Tobi innocently. Deidara's gaze fell on the masked Akatsuki with what could only be described as extreme loathing.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to leave, Tobi."

"But-"

"ONE!"

"Dei-"

"TWO!"

Tobi sprinted off down the hallway as Deidara all but screamed "THREE" after him. Boushi smiled inwardly. All of the Akatsuki, despite the fact that they were S-Ranked criminals, were amusingly childish.

"Deidara," she said calmly as he worked on keeping his self control in place. "The girl who likes you is someone you know, alright? It's the sister of Gaara of the Sand."

"What the F!K?" cried the Iwa-nin in shock, "Temari?!"

She nodded, and Deidara hung his head in silence. Finally he spoke. "Heh… I thought she thought I was a woman…"

He turned around and entered his room, slamming the door behind him. Boushi grinned at the closed door before turning and walking down to the Leader's room. She knocked on the door with her slender knuckles, waiting for a response.

"Mrph…" came the reply. She opened the door to find him on the bed, leafing through an old magazine that advertised state-of-the-art shinobi weaponry. He turned the page as he looked up. "Oh… Boushi… hi…"

She walked in and closed the door. The Leader's room was plain. There was what could be described as a 'family photo' of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru had been whited out. Across from the bed was a dartboard, and a dresser stood against the wall. Next to that was a series of tall bookshelves; each one filled to the top with a variety of books.

"Are you alright? What's so bad about the pendant?"

The Leader rolled up the magazine and threw it at the dartboard. It knocked several kunai loose, sending them clattering to the floor. "What's so bad about this is that the rest of the Akatsuki will think I'm going soft… I already recently discovered my son was still alive – I thought the Kyuubi had killed him long ago…"

Boushi put her hand over her mouth. "Your son? He's still alive?"

The Leader nodded. "That's the main problem. I swore to capture all the Tailed Demons to protect this world from their power. Unfortunately, Konoha forced me into sealing the Kyuubi in my newborn son more than a decade ago. I thought the Kyuubi transfer had killed him and that the Essence of the Kyuubi was freestanding. Unfortunately, it seems I was wrong. Now how the hell am I gonna capture the Kyuubi without killing my own son?"

Boushi was still standing there thinking. Leader looked over at her with something unreadable in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"They Kyuubi was sealed in one Naruto Uzumaki… but… if the Uzumaki kid is your son…" she started. Leader prompted her to continue with a motion of his hand, "…then you are Uzumaki Arashi – also known as the Fourth Hokage Yondaime!"

The Leader smiled, nodding slowly. "Very well deduced. I am, indeed, Yondaime Hokage."

There was a resounding thud, and Leader jumped off the bed to kneel before the comatose Boushi. "Oh shit…"


End file.
